ironmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Blue
"Team Blue" is a slang term for law enforcement and their allies, particularly super heroes and vigilantes. Although it refers to anyone who opposes criminal activity in the city, including vigilantes or loners who never work directly with the police or other heroes, the vast majority of heroes on Team Blue are loosely organized into an alliance. Fractures over political issues are common, but this doesn't stop them from backing one another up in a fight. The villainous equivalent is Team Red, and supers who are opposed by Team Blue and Team Red are occasionally called Team Black, although due to the rarity of these supers in the first place Team Black doesn't see as much usage. Heroes Amp and Kestrel were formerly a super hero team before seeds of doubt sown by the Iron Master split Kestrel away from Amp. There is a lingering suspicion between the two of them, but no strong antagonism. Much like the rest of Team Blue, they have no qualms with teaming up but now work alone by default. Amp has sonic blasters that stun and deal damage, while Kestrel has a power suit that grants her exceptional speed and flight, and the mechanical feathers on her wings make for solid melee weapons as well. Together, their strategy would typically be to have Amp pin down and soften up enemies from afar so that Kestrel could swoop in and take them down. Working separately, they now often rely on police backup to take up the role previously employed by the other. Behemoth is a massive, eight-foot super hero who is incredibly strong and nigh-unto indestructible. Capable of shrugging off dozens of bullet wounds, Behemoth's usual strategy is the charge the opponent head-on and either overwhelm them with his strength or, if they are too agile or have similar strength to him in one form or another, just wait for them to become exhausted or run out of ammo. Tarot is a harlequin-themed super hero who uses "chaos magic" of a kind not otherwise on record. This often makes him extremely unpredictable, and the exact powers he manifests, how powerful they are, and how much property damage they're going to cause changes frequently, sometimes within minutes. Because of this, as well as the fact that he rarely shows up to help for major crimes or super brawls, makes some think of Tarot as a vigilante rather than a proper super hero. His power is apparently rooted in a deck of cards he is never seen without. Kronos is an effectively retired super hero with time powers. Three decades ago he used his ability to batter Team Red almost into non-existence, but he mostly ignored street level crime and the super villains have crept back in, emerged from hiding, and/or arrived for the first time since he became inactive. Kronos is somewhat disillusioned with the Team Red/Team Blue fighting, and rarely takes place in battles directly. It is rumored he sometimes affects battles from afar with his ability to reverse time, undoing bad outcomes for Team Blue. His strategy in a fight is to use his time powers to essentially save scum, using a perfect knowledge of his opponent's next move to counter it. Thus, in order to defeat him, you must effectively be able to defeat him six or seven times in a row. Taser is worth a mention, he's Amp's former mentor and now works solo in San Diego, which is sort of a semi-retirement as San Diego is a lot quieter than Los Angeles. He has electrical powers and like Amp fights from long range. Generally speaking supers from different cities have little interaction, but LA and San Diego are close enough that they're often considered more or less the same city and Taser has a prior affiliation with a current LA super, so it's not unlikely that Taser will return to LA at some point. Swordsman was formerly Team Blue for a few months until the battle at Harbor City. After violating the unwritten but strictly enforced ban on killing supers by killing first Strike and then (less successfully) Kestrel, both sides of the city turned on him. Swordsman was a powerful and adaptable fighter who employed a number of different tactics to take advantage of his diverse powers, but strategically he never moved past a head-on assault. His enormous power was ultimately unable to make up for his political ineptness and narcissism, and he was defeated by the Iron Master after isolating himself from all his former allies. The Iron Master is occasionally thought of as a Team Blue vigilante, mostly by the Courier and its subscribers, because of his evacuation of downtown during the chemical weapons release at Eden Tower as well as his actions against Scientology and the odd fight with rival supervillains. His ruination of Palos Verdes and the battle at Harbor City have dried up most of his support, however. The Cat is also sometimes thought of as a Team Blue vigilante. She does occasionally fight with super villains, but most people on Team Red do, so being honest this has a lot more to do with her being a curvy woman in tight leather than her actual actions. Actual heroes and the majority of police certainly aren't cutting her much slack. City Officials and the Police Mayor Matthew Pellitier has been talking about getting tough on crime, but it is not his highest priority. His Notability is 2. Congresswoman Jessie Doyal is likewise moderately but not extremely dedicated to eliminating the city's crime problem, and also has a Notability of 2. The city is now on its third police chief since the Iron Master's first crime. Lenore Slemp was an incompetent and lazy chief with a Notability of 1 who was finally fired in the aftermath of the Harbor City battle. She was replaced by Elijah Guadian, one of her lieutenants, who was a skilled, experienced, and fiercely dedicated chief with Notability of 6 who soon drew the ire of both Chimera and the Iron Master. After Rica Rivera failed to assassinate him using her ability to possess the weakminded because of incredible luck from Guadian, and then again nearly failed to assassinate him by blowing up his car using an anti-tank weapon when the first shot somehow missed. The second shot was finally able to kill him just as he was about to get away and Rica and the Iron Master were going to give up on killing him altogether. His replacement was the dedicated by terribly inexperienced Erinn Capalbo, whose Notability is 2 and who was selected mostly because she was a trusted right-hand woman to Guadian, who had been in office too short to properly clean house of Slemp's cronies and find some experienced and trustworthy lieutenants of his own. Category:Setting